interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls Z2
Imagine:Z2.PNG Lection tres per Dr. Sinsano. Supercampos que pertine a trolloscientia. Nos ha vidite como omne esseres vivente e omne corpores macroscopic e microscopic ha un o plure campos, e como ille campos interfere e provide un modo de communication inter iste esseres e iste corpores. Nos ha anque vidite como tal campos pote combinar se in formar campos collective, electromagnetic, mental o del conscientia, etc. Campos pote combinar se in un resultante, como fortias pote componer se in producer lor resultante. O le campos individual pote esser le projectiones del supercampo, le campo collective. :en: We have seen how all living beings and all macroscopic and microscopic bodies have one or more fields, and how these fields interfere and provide a mode of communication between these beings and these bodies. We have also seen how such fields may combine in forming collective fields, electromagnetic, mental or of consciousness etc. Fields may combine in a resultant, like forces may combine in producing their resultant. Or the individual fields may be the projections of the superfield, the collective field. :no: Vi har sett hvordan alle levende vesener og alle makroskopiske og mikroskopiske legemer har ett eller flere felt, og hvordan disse feltene interfererer og tilveiebringer en basis for kommunikasjon mellom disse vesenene og disse legemene. Vi har også sett hvordan slike felt kan kombinere seg i å forme kollektive felter, elektromagnetiske, mentale eller av bevissthet osv. Felter kan kombineres i en resultant, på samme vis som krefter kan kombineres i å produsere en resultant. Eller de individuelle feltene kan være projeksjoner av super feltet, det kollektive feltet. :pt: Nós vimos como todos os seres vivos e todos os corpos macroscópicos e microscópicos possuem um ou vários campos, e como esses campos interferem (uns com os outros) produzindo um modo de comunicação entre aqueles seres e aqueles corpos. Vimos também como tais campos podem combinar-se formando campos coletivos, eletromagnéticos, mentais ou de consciência etc. Os campos podem compor-se em um (campo) resultante, como se compõem forças para produzir sua resultante. Ou os campos individuais podem ser (considerados) projeções de um supercampo, o campo coletivo. :ra: Nos habemos visto como omnes esseres viventes et omnes corpores macroscopicos e microscopicos haben un aut plures campos, et como isses campos interferen (le un con los alteros), providendo un modo de communication inter illes esseres et illes corpores. Habemos anque vidito como tales campos poten combinar se formando campos collectivos, electromagneticos, mentales aut de conscientia, etc. Campos poten componer se in un (campo) resultante, assi como fortias se componen pro producer lor resultante. Aut los campos individuales poten esser (consideratos) projectiones del supercampo, le campo collectivo. :sv: Vi har sett hur alla levande väsen och alla makroskopiska och mikroskopiska kroppar har ett eller flera fält och hur dessa fält interfererar och skapr en bas för kommunikation mellan dessa väsen och kroppar. Vi har också sett hur sådana fält kan kombineras och bilda kollektiva fält, elektromagnetiska, mentala eller medvetna etc. Fält kan kombineras till att bilda en resultant. Eller de individuella fälten kan vara projektioner av av superfältet, det kollektiva fältet. :le: Nos ha vidite komo omne eseres vivente ed omne korpores makroskopik e mikroskopik ha un o plure kampes, e komo le kampes interfere le un kon le alteres e provide un mode de komunikacion inter iste eseres ed iste korpores. Nos ha anke vidite komo tal kampes pote kombinar se in formar kampes kolective, elektromagnetik, mental o del konsciencie, etc. Kampes pote kombinar se in un kampe resultante , komo forcies pote komponer se in producer lor resultante. O le kampes individual pote eser konsiderate komo le projekciones del superkampe, le kampe kolektive. Nos ha vidite como per exemplo plantas son surveliate per lor campos collective, de lor familia e lor specie. In le mesme maniera il ha un hierarchia de tal campos collective, ubi omnes servi le campo del biosphera de nostre planeta. E le biosphera e le planeta son in interferentia con le campos del sol e del luna e altere corpores celestial. Le sol scopo del campo del biosphera es le superviventia e le progression e evolution de vita in nostre planeta. Le sol specie que non ha iste scopo como su prime intention es le Homo sapiens. Le humanos son captivos de lor campo collective del psychophantasia e non pare comprender que lor sol futuro es in mantener lor membrato in le biosphera. Si le humanos non cambia lor preferentias al scopo del biosphera, le specie del humanos sera eradicate, e nos trolles reassumera nostre destination como le specie dominante in le mundo. :en: We have seen how for example plants are supervised by their collective fields, of their family and their species. In the same manner there is a hierarchy of such collective fields, where all serve the collective field of the biosphere of our planet. And the biosphere and the planet are in interference with the fields of the sun and the moon and the other celestial bodies. The only aim of the biosphere is the survival and the progress and the evolution of the life in our planet. The only species that does not have this aim as their primary intention is the Homo Sapiens. The humans are captivated by their collective field of psychophantasy and do not seem to comprehend that their only future is in maintaining their membership in the biosphere. If the humans do not change their preferences to the aim of the biosphere, the human species will be eradicated, and we trolls will again begin our destination as the dominant species in the world. :no: Vi har sett hvordan for eksempel planter er bevåket av sine kollektive felt, av deres familier og deres art. På samme måte er der et hierarki av slike kollektive felter, der alle tjener det kollektive feltet til biosfæren til vår planet. Og biosfæren og planeten er i interferens med feltene til solen og månen og de andre himmellegemene. Det eneste siktemålet til biosfæren er overlevelsen og fremgangen og evolusjonen til livet på vår planet. Den eneste art som ikke har dette siktemålet som sin primære intensjon er Homo sapiens. Menneskene er fanget inn av sitt kollektive felt av psykofantasi og synes ikke å forstå at deres eneste fremtid er i å bevare sitt medlemskap i biosfæren. Dersom ikke menneskene endrer sine preferanser til biosfærens siktemål, vil menneskearten bli utryddet, og vi troll vil gjenoppta vår destinasjon som den dominerende art på jorden. :pt: Nós pudemos ver, por exemplo, como as plantas são controladas por seus campos coletivos, (os campos) de sua família e de sua espécie. De maneira idêntica existe uma hierarquia de tais campos coletivos, segundo a qual todos servem ao campo da biosfera de nosso planeta. Tanto a biosfera como o planeta estão em interferência com os campos do sol, da lua e de outros corpos celestes. A única finalidade da biosfera é a sobrevivência e o progresso e evolução da vida em nosso planeta. (Mas) a única espécie que não tem este objetivo como seu propósito primordial é o Homo sapiens. Os homens são escravos de seu campo coletivo de psicofantasia / imaginação e parecem não compreender que seu futuro depende inevitavelmente de que sejam verdadeiros membros ou associados da biosfera. Se os homens não modificarem suas prioridades, de modo a darem primazia à biosfera, a espécie humana será exterminada e nós os trolles reassumiremos nosso destino de espécie dominante no mundo. :ra: Hemos potito vider, per exemplo, como las plantas son surveliatas per lores campos collectivos, de lor familia et lor specie. In la mesma maniera il ha una hierarchia de tales campos collectivos, ubi omnes servien le campo de la biosphera de nostro planeta. Et la biosphera et le planeta son in interferentia con los campos del sol, de la luna, e de alteros corpores celestiales. Le solo scopo del campo de la biosphera est la superviventia et la progression et evolution de la vita in nostro planeta. La sola specie que non habe iste scopo como su prima intention est le Homo sapiens. Los humanos son sclavos de lor campo collectivo de la psychophantasia / imagination et semblan non comprender que lor futuro depende totalmente de que illes sian veros membros aut associatos de la biosphera. Si los humanos non cambiaveren lores prioritates al scopo de la biosphera, la specie humana sera eradicata, e nos trolles reassumeremos nostra destination como la specie dominante in le mundo. :sv: Vi har till exempel sett hur plantor kontrolleras av kollektiva fält, av deras familjer och den egna arten. På samma aätt finns det en hierarki av sådana kollektiva fält som alla betjänar det kollektiva fältet till biosfären till vår planet. Och biosfären och planeten är i interferens med fälten till solen, månen och de andra himmelskropparna. Det enda syftet för biosfären är överlevnaden och framgången av evolutionen på vår planet. Den enda art som inte har detta som primärt syfte är Homo sapiens. Människorna är infångade av sitt kollektiva fält av psykofantasi och tycks icke förstå att deras enda framtid är att bevara sitt medlemskap i biosfären. Om inte männsiskorna ändrar sina prefernser till biosfärens syften kommer människorna att bli bortstädade och vi troll kommer att återta vår position som dominerande art på jorden. :le: Nos ha vidite komo per exemple plantes son surveliate per lor kampes kolektive, de lor familie e lor specie. Nel mesme maniere il ha un hierarkie de tal kampes kolektive, ubi omnes servi le kampe del biosfere de nostre planete. E le biosfere e le planete son in interferentcie kon le kampes del sol e del lune ed altere korpores celestial. Le sol skope del kampe del biosfere es le supervivencie e le progresion ed evolucion de vite in nostre planete. Le sol specie ke non ha iste skope komo su prime intencion es le Homo sapiens. Le humanes son sklaves de lor kampe kolektive del psikofantasie / imaginacion e sembla non komprender ke lor sol future es in mantener lor membrate in le biosfere. Si le humanes non kambia lor preferencies al skope del biosfere, le specie del humanes sera eradikate, e nos troles reasumera nostre destinacion komo le specie dominante in le munde.